Can We Keep It?
by MajoKitsune
Summary: What happpens when Nick finds a dog outside the safehouse? Some Nellis. AH OWN NOTHING! R&R plz


The team of four was in the safe house trying to figure out if there was anything of use. They found: two beds, a shower (with working water!), a lighter, some cans of soup, and a marker. Ellis, being the giant kid he is, grabbed the marker and started writing on the walls. The rest of the group dismissed this as normal and when to do there own things. Rochelle decided to take a shower first, Coach decided to start making dinner for everyone, and that left Nick to keep watch.

After about ten minutes Nick got bored and decided to try to figure out what Ellis was drawing. Nick wondered how someone could be so content and happy with only one color to color with. Eventually Nick figured out that Ellis had drawn three stick people and a blob person. Each of them had name above their heads. The three stick people had: Nick, Ellis, and Ro written above, and the blobs name was Coach. This made Nick chuckle at the fact that Ellis technetly called Coach fat.

Ellis started to write in big bubble letters above the stick and blob people, "**_My Family!_**" Nick turned away and went back to his post. While sitting in one of the hardest chairs he ever sat in, he looked out the window of the door he saw a dog. It was a black and white border collie. Nick didn't really like dogs all that much. They made messes everywhere and ripped your personal items apart. He preferred the tame and domestic cat. He decided to shoo the dog away, so he took his gun and took aim. He wasn't going to shoot the dog, just close enough to scare it away. But Ellis thought differently. After he was done drawing his picture, he went over to keep Nick company. He saw him pick up his gun and take aim, so he figured there was a zombie. He went to go look and saw that is was a dog instead. Horrified, he pushed the gun away, scaring Nick. Ellis immediately stated to yell at him for trying to kill the poor creature. "What the hell's wrong with ye! Why would yew kill tha' poor creature! 'e didn't do nothin' to yew!" Ellis exclaimed. This got the attention of the other two adults.

"What's wrong Hun?" Rochelle asked putting her hand on top of his shoulder. Ellis turned to her with puppy eyes. "Nick was tryin ter kill dat dog out der!" Ellis said. Nick rubbed his temples with one hand and said, "I wasn't trying to kill it. I was trying to scare it away." Ellis turned to Nick with a confused face. "Why would yew wanna do dat?" He asked. "I don't like dogs." Was his answer.

Ellis gave Nick a look of disbelief but didn't say anything 'cause he was stopped by Coach. "Well I hate to break this up, but I think your dog's in trouble." He said pointing at the dog. There was about four zombies coming at the dog and the poor thing was getting surrounded. Ellis immediately grabbed his crowbar and ran out the door to save it. After one ass-woopin later, Ellis came back with the dog in his arms. Nick glared at him as he checked t collar for a name.

"Her name's Anna." Ellis said with a grin. He pets the dog who clearly loved the attention from the Southerner. "How do yew not like dogs Nick?" Ellis asked his eyes never leaving the fluffy animal. Nick pinched the brim of his nose and said, "They make messes everywhere and chew on everything." "Well they don't if you train them right." Rochelle claimed as she rubbed Anna's belly. Anna, noticing another person who has not greeted her (Coach already left the room to go finish dinner) trotted over to Nick. Nick glared at her as if she was a new type of zombie. "Aww com'on Nick! At least pet 'er. She just wants some luvin!" Ellis said petting her. Rochelle decided that this was the best time to leave the room because she didn't want to know how Ellis was going to persuade Nick to pet the dog.

Ellis, noticing the Rochelle left the room, grabbed Nick's hand. "Ellis," Nick said in a warning tone, "even if you guide my hand to the dog, I am not petting that dog." But Ellis only ignored him and grabbed his other hand. He put Nicks arms behind his head (which thoroughly confused Nick) and got on his lap. "Not even if ah do this?" He asked as he placed his lips on Nick's. He let go of Nick's arms and (unknown to Nick) called the dog over with a hand gesture. Nick took this chance to attack Ellis' lips with his own. Ellis broke the kiss and grabbed Nicks hand again, but this time he led it toward the floor. His hand touched something furry and then he relised Ellis tricked him into petting the damn dog. He looked up at Ellis' goofy grin and then looked at the dog and then back again. "See! She likes yew!" Ellis said. Ellis got off of Nick in fear of Nicks anger. Nick sat up and had a stare-down with the dog. Then he finally put his hand out to it. She nuzzled he head into his hand asking for him to pet her. Ellis, seeing this, beamed like a poor person who just won the lottery.

"So… um…" Ellis said. Nick looked up at him with and an eyebrow up in a questioning manner. "Does this mean we can keep her?" He asked holding his hands up in a prying manner. Nick, seeing as how happy the animal (who was sure would make his life hell), scowled. He knew that Rochelle and Coach wouldn't be hard to convince, and he knew that it would make Ellis happy so he said, "You're taking care of it and it's not sleeping in the bed." Nick stood up but practically fell over from the force of Ellis being thrown at him in a giant bear hug. "Ah love yew Nick!" Ellis said. "Me too. But you owe me." Nick said with a wink. The dog was probably happy she didn't sleep on thee bed that night.


End file.
